vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowdani
The Republic of Bowdani was a nation on the continent of Smalik, bordering Caboteniasa, Tak, and Lombriguay (part of the Greater Burovian Realm) in the north, and Davenport in the south. The nation was established under its current name in 235 AP; at that moment the capital was moved to Sky City. The Republic of Bowdani was dissolved on 16 October 316. History Before 301 AP Below is the history as found elsewhere on the internet, possibly written by Bowdani's previous owner. It needs rivision. At the dawn of time Bowdani and the Island of Smallwick were nothing but a dream. Life as we know it was still waiting to be born. About 15 million years ago under sea volcanic eruptions began the formation of a chain of islands. What arose are the islands that Lendia and Smallwick now occupy. Over time the islands grew until they reached their present day size. Below is a brief history of Smallwick and Bowdani. The complete and unabridged history can only be found in the archives of the Historical Agency of Bowdani and the Library of Bowdani. *'2000 BP: First Evidence of People.' The rule of a strong tribe known as the Kencari begins. They build some roads and cities amung the shores of the ocean and in the mountains. Within 10 years they controled about a quarter of present day Bowdani. *'1617 BP: Council of Tribes.' The Kencari's empire stretched from the Dark Sea to the mountains in the west. Some of the smaller tribes were beginning to grow restless and ungrateful on the Kencari rule. The Kencari Chief, being the wise person he was, formed a council of tribes to help govern the empire. *'1400 BP: Smallwick Settled.' Travelers from a neighboring land mass settled on the Island of Smallwick in search of more fertile farming and hunting. Smallwick, being previously occupied by small tribes according to current fossil finds, was a perfect environment to live in. It combines the summers of tropic regions with the winters of polar regions. The vast amounts of rain gave way to very fertile plains and perfect grazing areas. Called Bowdestra which in the native language means "place of tribes". *'1200 BP: Interior of Bowdani Explored.' People began to explore the interior of the island after coastal lands began to become over crowded. Few came back and those that did spoke of fire, strange creatures and cannibals. *'765 BP: First Tribal War.' The two largest tribes occuping the island of Smallwick, the Kencari and the Reameurs, fought for lands in the south of Smallwick. (Davenport has roots in the Reameur Tribe) No one won because winter set in people were occuping themselves with keeping warm and alive. Eventually the boundary was set close to the present day boundary of Bowdani and Davenport. *'643 BP: Second Tribal War.' Once again the Kencari decided to take over a neighboring tribe, the Bullocks. The Bullocks were defeated due the to treachery of their chief. The Chief of the Bullocks made a pact with the Kencari in order live. He was killed months later by his own tribesmen. *'325 BP Major Earthquake hits Smallwick.' One of the most violent earthquakes in history is caused when a fault line on the Eastern edge of Smallwick collapses, fusing together the tectonic plate that Smallwick is on with a very small plate about the size of modern day Christiana. The collision caused the collapse of an underground river and the creation of Pearyt Lake. The river to the north of Pearyt Lake was also created. Even in modern days this river is far too shallow and rough to allow anything larger than a white water raft to navigate it. *'2 BP: Plague Begins on Vexillium.' A small out break of the plague begins in Vexillium. It spreads like fire and in 5 years millions are killed. The tribes in the interior and those that had limited contact with the settlers survive. The plague kills a good portion of those in the prison colony and Bowdestra. *'1 AP: First Prisoners and Refugees Arrive.' From across the sea ships of refugees and prisoners began arriving. Many were escaping war and famine. Others were send there for crimes. The Kencari, being the ruling tribe, began to interact and intermary with the strangers. *'145 AP: The Tribal Council is Overthrown.' As more and more people began to arrive on Smallwick the Tribal Council could no longer sit back and let the strangers take over the land. A war broke out and the tribes were defeated. Those in the Reameur tribe were the first to make a pact with the strangers. They secured the southern part of Smallwick but they were double crossed and were eventually defeated. The government set up by the settlers became the rule of the land. *'235 AP: Capitol Moves to Sky City.' Exploration of the western coast found many little bays and harbors. One large harbor was the place of the city called Himmelstadt, translated literaly as Sky City. This was to be the new Capitol. The common name was retained for ease of speaking. This was also the time that the name Bowdani was coined. It means in the native language "nation of many". *'280 AP: Period of Darkness.' An organization called WAR of the Warriors of the August Reveloution staged a coup on the government. It worked and they took over the nation. It was short lived. *'282 AP: WAR falls.' Without the army behind them, WAR is taken down in order to restore the previous government. The formation of the army also gave way to the formation of an elite force know as SCOP, Special Covert Operation Personel, still around today they operate in support of many of the worlds armies as recon and insertion forces. On the night of July 12 a small group of SCOP troops slipped into the Presidential house and captured the Dictator Ivan Rudilf. Other target were also attacked. By morning the former government was restored with President Andrew Urban in power and the WAR supporters were set to stand trial. As the trial date neared 12 out of the 100 captured committed suicide out of shame for what they had done. The rest were found guilty of treason. They were then dropped in the middle of the ocean to the west of Bowdani with only a weeks rations and a life boat. They are all presumed dead. *'298 AP: Bowdani is Recognized.' Bowdani was recognized by the international community as a soverign nation. It was also granted a seat in the UNV at this time. Lots of changes happen in the next couple years. Everything from new flags, new policy and eventually war. *'300 AP: Civil War.' The nation shuts down for almost a year as the government of President Urban is overthrown by the population. The economy had fallen, trade had stopped, Bowdani Minor was falling apart and international relations were going nowhere. Sir David Leah assumes the Presidency and pledges to restore Bowdani to it's former glory. His first act is to declare the Tribal Nation of Solimar independent of Bowdani. He honored the wishes of the native people who were treated with disrespect while Ex-President Urban was in power. *'301 AP: History is born.' Bowdani begin a new age full of hope. After 301 *'308 AP:' Fears that the cripled Bowdani economy may affect its regional economy (which isn't doing so bad in comparison), the autonomous province of Tak officially declares itself independent from Bowdani. A hastily established Tak army is ready to defend Tak in the event that Bowdani doesn't agree with this move, but apart from a weak protest from Sky City, nothing happens. *'316 AP:' Bowdani President Sir David Leah (in office since 300) resigns as president and calls for the dissolution of the Republic. The Republic of Bowdani was dissolved on 16 October 316. Successor states *Bëltse *Coare Republic *Flovaigne *Gen *Lectern of United Kencari Peoples (LUKP) *Tak *Vaara Economy The currency of Bowdani was the Shester (ƒ). After the dissolution of Bowdani in October 316, the Shester continued to be used in the successor states until they were able to introduce their own currencies. The Bowdani Shester will continue to be accepted as valid currency in some successor states until as late as 321. *the Bëltse Crown (Bëltsere Newbeter, N̿) *the Coare Ntymaersy (lit. 'big gold (piece)' *the Flovaigne Mâillîche *the Gen Ooris (lit. 'silver') *the "Siester of the Lectern" *the Vaara Sester *the Western Shore Suba (obsolete Lake-Kencari word for 'ear', from the same origin as the Tak word Sab) Tak already introduced its own currency, the Sab, in 309. Category:Smalik Category:Bowdani Category:Former nations